Dad's Day
by JohnEgbert 413
Summary: A look in the life of a dedicated father.


His alarm clock blared loudly as it woke him up instantly. Today was going to be a good day, and he knew it. It's 5:30 a.m., as it always is when he wakes up. He gets out of his bed and grabs his uniform, carefully hanging in the position where he left it for this morning. It's nothing that special, just a pair of white pants, a white shirt and a tie, but he likes to give it some style by wearing his hat. He loves his hats and is always wearing one at anytime. Bringing the clothes to the bathroom, he tries to not wake up John. He would absolutely hate it if he brought displeasure to him. Dad loved John very much. After a quick shower, he puts a considerable amount of shaving cream on his hand and applies it to his face. Every proper gentlemen must have a clean, shaven face. One day, he'll going to teach John how to shave. He may even want to keep hanging out with his old man, if they bond well enough. Dad feels very confident John will enjoy 'hanging out'. Feeling his face for any hairs he missed, he remembered that he needed to write John a note. He usually tried to bake John a cake every morning, but his work has been keeping him quite busy. He truly hopes John doesn't think that he was no longer as loving as he is. To make up for it, Dad has been baking in a surplus amount in the afternoon. When he is done dressing, he returns to his room. That's where he kept all of his note-cards. They're usually plenty of note-cards in his stock, as he buys them in bulk, but it would seem he has run himself down to one. He'll need to buy more after work. How else will John know how proud he is of him? He finds his pen and thinks of a sentimental and fatherly note to write today.

'John, if you are reading this, that means you are strong enough to live about everyday happily.

I am so very, very proud of you.'

He wishes he could write something better, but Dad really must be off to work. Before he leaves though, he goes to the kitchen and notices that there's a cake is on it's tray. Best thing to do is to put it in storage. John might want it later. As he stores it, he thinks of John. He wished work didn't keep him away for so long. One day though, he is going to take the day off and teach John everything he knows John will need in life. He knows he won't be around forever, and John only has him to rely on. It is Dad's fatherly duty to pass along all the knowledge and love he can.

Driving to work is always a but dull. Traffic, red lights, people crossing the street, yet everyday, all he can think of is John. He bashes on himself so much. He writes all over his posters, demeaning himself in the processes. Dad never wanted to bring it up to him directly, because he doesn't want to upset him further than he is. All he can do is show John how much he loves him and how proud you are of the person he is. He arrives at his work place. As he checks in, he can see some of his co-workers gossiping.

"I hear his son is a mental freak, and that's why he never leaves the house."

"That's why he's always late. He has to make sure his son doesn't burn down the house every morning."

"I think his son isn't the problem. He might just be some wacko who locks up his poor kid everyday."

The gossiping goes on. He is a very popular subject at the workplace, unfortunately. He has several pictures of John in his cubical, which has caused many rumors of John to occur, since he rarely spoke of anyone else.

One of his co-workers notices him.

"Hey, Egbert, we were just talking about you! How's your son?" This causes the others to laugh a little.

He sighed internally. They don't understand the duties of a singular father, nor the task he has been given. He must help John realize that he loves him very much, yet these people mock Dad for it. That's another reason rumors keep happening; he refuses talk to people who mock his son. They can insult and joke and insult you to their pleasure, but a hard line is crossed when they make fun of John.

"He's doing well, last I checked. But my son is none of your concern, so please don't openly insult him. I'll take all the hits, but leave John out of this."

Without waiting for a reply, he quickly walked to his cubicle. It's the furthest one in the corner. He never really minded the isolation. It gets him away from those rude people, after all. He looks at his numerous pictures of John and makes his plans for after work.

'I'll have to go to the store and buy some more note-cards and cake mix. More eggs and milk, sugar and frosting. I'll make John the best cake ever today! I'll even put a heart-shaped design in the middle of it, so when he cuts a piece of it, he'll know I love him.'

His day passes by as it normally does. Him doing his boring work while his co-workers sit and gossip. He is no longer the topic, nor is John, but it is truly only a matter of time. As he completes his work, he organizes everything to be turned in tomorrow. He checks out and goes to his car in a hurry. He has to have enough time to bake John his special cake. The local grocery store is where he usually shops. Dad is on good terms with the workers there, as he has known them for years. In fact, they know, more or less, when he'll arrive, since he has been on the same schedule for a decade or so.

"My my, Mr. Egbert, are you late?" Mrs. Sarah was an angel. She was near the ripe age of 64. She was to retire soon. He would miss her dearly.

"Regrettably. There was a lot of traffic today."

She laughs. "I never thought a silly thing like traffic would stop 'Mr. Egbert, Determined Father of the Gods'."

Unlike his co-workers, he knew she was only teasing and meant well at heart.

"Well, it's only a temporary delay. I have to get more-"

"Cake mix, sugar, eggs, milk, frosting, and since you're a bit late today, note-cards?" She said with smile.

He smiles back. "You know me so well Mrs. Sarah."

She pretends to hit you. "Oh come now, we've known each other for years. I've told you to just call me Sarah. Of course, since you're determined to hide your first name, I can only call you Mr. Egbert you know."

He didn't like giving his name to people, even to Mrs. Sarah, but she knew he had his reasons. She just gave him a hard time about it.

"Maybe one day, *Mrs.* Sarah." He says jokingly.

Laughing, she replies, "The day you tell me your name is the day you stop calling me 'Mrs.'. So, how's your boy doing?"

"John? John is doing great! He's been doing so many amazing things lately, that I'm surprised he hasn't popped yet. He's a really great kid you know."

"Trust me, I know. You've been saying that for years now. Mr. Egbert, you must really love your son. I've been keeping track of your visits and how much money you spend. You've been in this store close to every day for the past decade or so. And your money? I can count several digits in it. Does your son know everything you do for him?"

He hesitates. "Of course he does. He's just... He's a very closed kid. I know he appreciates everything I do. And even if he didn't, that's ok. I have to do everything I can to show him how much I love him." He notices the time. "Oh! Speaking of, I have to go Mrs. Sarah. Will you check me out when I come back?"

"I always do, don't I? I've been ringing your bags for years now. I'm not stopping now."

Oh Mrs. Sarah, she was a character. He power-walks to the cake mix section and buys several boxes of Betty Crocker cake mix. It's the best brand in the market, and John deserves nothing but the best. When he gathered all that he needed for cakes, he goes to the office supplies section. He absolutely needs more note-cards. As he goes to where the note-cards are, he can see only one pack left. He rushed to it, but someone beat him there. He must have those note-cards. It's the only way John can know how proud he is of him.

"Excuse me Madame, those note-cards, may I have them please? They're the last in stock, and I absolutely need them."

She seems confused by his request. "These are just cards Sir. You can get them anywhere in town if you really need them."

"Yes and no. I always buy the same brand. Those are the best note-cards in town. I've checked, and for what I'm using them for, I need only the absolute best."

She ponders for a moment. "Tell you what; I'll let you buy these off of me. Why don't we say... Oh, 20 dollars? You need the best? I'm holding it."

Twenty dollars was a very steep, considering the note-cards themselves were only around ten, but this is for John. He deserves only the best. Sighing, Dad takes out his wallet and hands her the money. She looks extremely confused for a moment. She gives him the note-cards without taking the money.

"If you're willing to give some stranger a lot of money for something without a moment's thought, these cards must be really important to you. Have a good day Sir. I hope these cards live up to their duty."

He smiles as she walks away. There truly is still kindness in people. He brings all of his items to Mrs. Sarah, who checks him out in a timely manner.

"Mr. Egbert?"

"Yes?"

"No matter what anyone tells you, you're a really good dad. Your son is a very lucky boy."

He shook his head as he replies, "No Mrs. Sarah, I'm the lucky one."

He brings all of his items to the car. He has used up a lot of time, so he'll have to hurry if he wants John to have his cake in time. When he arrives home, he immediately gathered everything to the kitchen and began working on the cake. After hurrying, he amazingly pulled off the cake before John comes home from school. He even managed to put in that heart design inside of it. Just as soon as he finished decorating it, the door opens. John must be home!

"Hello John! I made you a very special cake today!" You tell him happily.

He doesn't look very happy. "Dad, did you put a note in my backpack again?"

"Of course Son. I wanted you to know how proud I am of you."

"God Dad, it fell out and some people at school saw it. Again. They made fun of me for the rest of the day. Again! This is like, the fourth time this has happened. I'm now officially 'Daddy's Boy'."

Dad suddenly felt terrible. He didn't mean for John to get made fun of. He just wanted him to know he loved him.

"I'm sorry Son... I made you a cake though. This one is a special one."

He rolls his eyes. "Dad, you say that about every cake."

"That's because every cake I bake for you is special."

"I'm sick of cake though. That's all there every is. Cake, cake, cake! Ugh. I'm going to my room."

"But Son, don't you want some cak-"

"I'll get some later Dad!"

He feels a bit disheartened. He put the cake on a tray he bought for John years ago. It's for if he wants to take his cake up to his room and enjoy it... It has never left it's spot since he bought it. But, never the less, he is still quite determined to show John his love. He begins baking more cakes. These cakes are cakes he stores for John. He won't be around for his entire life, so he stores cakes just in case he misses Dad's baking. As the day nears an end, he finishes the last cake. He goes up the stairs and to his room. Passing John's door though, you quickly tells him, "Goodnight Son. I love you."

"Night Dad."

He waits for him to say 'I love you too.', but it never comes. Saddened, he goes to his room, sets up his uniform, and sleeps.

His alarm blared once more, at 5:30 a.m. It was time to start a new day. This would be the day he got John's love. He preformed his daily morning activities, from gathering clothes to shaving. As he goes downstairs, he noticed John's cake was still on the tray, untouched. The best thing to do is to store it. He might want it someday. He truly feels that today is a good day. It's John's birthday after all. He's turning 13 today. Dad will make him so many cakes, and he'll buy him the biggest harlequin he can find. John loves those things so much. This is a big day for two of them, after all. It'll be a day both of them remember for years to come.


End file.
